


Swayed

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Life, Osamutober, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It was their first dance together as a couple.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Osamutober





	Swayed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14 for Osamutober  
> dance /dæns/  
> verb  
> to move one's feet or body, or both, rhythmically in a pattern of steps, especially to the accompaniment of music.

It was just one dance. A single choreography that he has practiced for the past few months, yet he still felt absolutely terrified. It wasn’t even for a competition. It wasn’t for a performance. It was just the first dance that the two of you were supposed to have together after finally getting married. 

His hands were sweaty and he could feel the sweat accumulating at the back of his neck and he mumbled, “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You’ll be fine,” you softly encouraged him as you let him take your hands. His eyes widened and you sheepishly smiled, “I’m just as nervous as you are. Our families and friends are all watching us, and I really can’t help wonder if this is real.”

Your grip on his hands tightened and he softly mumbled, “This is real. It’s finally happening.” 

He gently pulled you towards him, and wrapped an arm around your waist. He held you still for a moment and he softly asked, “How did I get so lucky to be with you?”

“I can ask you the same question and I don’t think we’ll ever find the answer for that,” you laughed as you glanced at the ring and murmured, “We’re both not great dancers, but let’s just enjoy the moment, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Osamu leaned in and gently gave you a kiss on your forehead. You can feel his lips curve upwards into a smile and without knowing it, the two of you had already begun to dance together, slowly swaying to the music. 

While the background music wasn’t loud enough to drown out the drunk cheering from their friends, for the two of you, all you guys could hear was the sound of each other’s heart beats as the two of you fell into a steady rhythm between each other and the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's much shorter. My brain juice ran out


End file.
